


《岳明辉与女朋友们的二三事》2  ALL岳 泥塑

by NaraTsubaki



Category: wangxiafan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraTsubaki/pseuds/NaraTsubaki
Summary: 830回家时候在飞机上的脑洞。花花公子岳 X 巨/乳/嫩/模/妹妹卜 X 平/胸/大模洋 X 未成年搓衣板灵





	《岳明辉与女朋友们的二三事》2  ALL岳 泥塑

早上岳明辉做了个梦，梦见自己养了一只哈士奇总是撒娇让人抱着，舔了岳明辉一脸的口水。胸口很沉怎么都醒不过来，好不容易睁开眼就看到卜凡凡小手撑在岳明辉的胸肌上，整个人骑在岳明辉的肉棒上下动着，大口大口的喘息，看见岳明辉醒了小小声说：“我吵醒你了吗？”看着一脸无辜的卜凡凡，岳明辉瞬间来了精神把卜凡凡压在身下亲了起来，卜凡凡睡觉的时候套了一件岳明辉的白T恤，岳明辉每动一下的时候卜凡凡胸就在白T恤里乱晃，岳明辉隔着衣服咬起来一边的乳头另一只手抓着卜凡凡柔软的胸脯揉捏着，后来索性脑袋伸进了白T恤把脸扎进卜凡凡的乳沟里，卜凡凡像哺乳期的母亲一样忍受着孩子牙齿细细的啃咬乳头，这又疼痛又舒服的快感十分折磨人。卜凡凡没一会儿就高潮了，岳明辉还忘我的艹弄着卜凡凡淫水满床的小穴，卜凡凡把岳明辉的脑袋从衣服里挖出来说：“没带套别射进去我给你弄出来吧。”岳明辉点点头，卜凡凡把肉棒缓缓夹进乳沟上下的套弄着，岳明辉看到卜凡凡青一块紫一块的奶子有点愧疚，但是这视觉刺激又爽的没一会儿就射了卜凡凡一脸，岳明辉一阵的感叹休息日一大早就这么刺激，自己这点精气怕不是要让这个妖精吸干了。

岳明辉等卜凡凡洗澡出来问她想吃什么，卜凡凡说：“日料，洋洋最爱吃了。”岳明辉打电话订了自己常去的那家日料的一个包间。卜凡凡赶紧打电话约了木子洋。木子洋是卜凡凡的学姐她俩上学的时候就确认了关系，木子洋最先喜欢上卜凡凡的，香香软软的大妞谁不爱？卜凡凡不是les但是她真的喜欢木子洋，木子洋188大长腿、标志性金色短发丹凤眼特别有味道，卜凡凡刚入学的时候木子洋就留意到卜凡凡了想方设法跟她调换到一个两人间寝室，每天都像养女儿一样宠着卜凡凡，卜凡凡本来就是个撒娇鬼，一来二去每天就只黏着木子洋，直到有一天卜凡凡故意买了很多酒要跟木子洋拼酒，喝到一半的时候木子洋再也控制不住自己的酒劲儿亲了卜凡凡一口，卜凡凡本来没多想回亲了木子洋一口，木子洋再也忍不住了，撬开卜凡凡的朱唇，用自己的舌头缠绕着卜凡凡的舌头，卜凡凡没有过任何经验乖乖的被木子洋引导着一件一件脱掉衣服，被蹂躏的乳房，手指插入小穴，木子洋的舌头很软手指很舒服，她第一次高潮没忍住喷了木子洋一脸水儿。卜凡凡很愧疚用狗狗眼看着木子洋，木子洋高兴坏了仿佛发现了宝贝搂着卜凡凡亲了又亲，直到嘴唇又红又肿才罢休。卜凡凡至今都记得她和木子洋第一次做的时候太激动了把木子洋小巧可爱的乳头啃破皮儿了，害得她疼了好几天，终于结痂的时候又忍不住做的时候给结痂啃掉了嫩肉又微微的冒血，卜凡凡那时候正穿着特制内裤艹弄着木子洋的小穴，皮质内裤外有一根粗长的假JB内裤里也固定了一根，每次艹弄木子洋的时候自己也会满足，有时候自己已经泄的一塌糊涂了看到木子洋迷离的眼神，像小猫一样的微微呻吟还是抑制不住的使劲艹弄木子洋掐着她纤细的腰揉捏着翘翘的小屁股别提多得劲儿了。每次她俩筋疲力尽的时候木子洋都会趴在卜凡凡的身上脸枕着卜凡凡硕大的奶子上幸福无比，木子洋毕业以后就在市区租了个小公寓，把卜凡凡接过来住，卜凡凡渐渐的不满足于这种温吞的性爱，渐渐的露出了自己变态的一面，她经常会勾引男人介绍给木子洋，想看各种男人艹木子洋从而达到满足感，一开始木子洋是拒绝的，卜凡凡就跟她闹，这不昨天晚上第一次夜不归宿。木子洋昨天担心了一晚上没睡，快中午了接到卜凡凡电话没心没肺的约她吃日料。木子洋先到了包间，焦急的嚼着口香糖等着卜凡凡出现，卜凡凡晃晃悠悠的进来了只涂了正红色的口红没有化妆，木子洋心里咯噔一下，心想她昨天走的时候可是化了妆的。谁料到身后还跟了一个小个子的男生，清清爽爽的帅，应该是很招女生会喜欢的类型。卜凡凡靠着木子洋坐在榻榻米上说：“宝宝你在吃什么，我也要吃。”不由分说的吻上木子洋的嘴，舌头纠缠上木子洋的舌头，这会儿手也不老实揉捏着木子洋的胸部。岳明辉被震撼到了，感觉下体又不由自主的要抬头。一吻完毕卜凡凡得意洋洋的嚼着口香糖说赶紧吃饭吧吃完饭去我家。


End file.
